warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
Grakatas gemelas
The Twin Grakatas are the akimbo secondary version of the primary Grakata assault rifle. They have the ability to fire two bullets at once due to their 2 base multidisparo, being the second non-shotgun weapon to possess a multishot stat greater than 1 after the Akjagara. They also consume two ammo per shot, depleting their high ammo pool alarmingly quickly. Características This weapon deals primarily damage. Ventajas: * damage – effective against escudos. *High rate of fire. *Second largest magazine size for secondaries. *Large ammo reserves. *Negligible recoil. *High critical chance. **Can achieve 117% critical chance using a combination of Gambito de pistola Prime, Diana artera, and Mira hidráulica, allowing orange crits. *Comes with a polarity slot. Desventajas: *Extremely poor ammo efficiency. **Consumes 2 ammo per shot. *Long reload time. *Low damage per bullet. Notas *The Twin Grakatas fire two bullets per shot. This means that the actual fire rate is double that of the listed fire rate. **The listed damage for the Twin Grakatas is split between the two bullets per shot, meaning the damage per bullet is half the listed amount. *The total credit cost of crafting the Twin Grakatas, including the blueprint and the building costs of its two constituent Grakatas, is 195.000 . *Compared to the Grakata, each individual bullet will deal 4''' impact, '''3.35 puncture, and 2.65 slash, which is less damage per bullet than the Grakata, but fires two of these at once, resulting in far more DPS. The weapon also has the advantage of a much more efficient physical damage mod as well as Torrente letal, causing the Twin Grakatas to deal more damage in the end as well as more DPS. Curiosidades *The Twin Grakatas were first presented in the Echoes of the Sentients Highlight Video. *The Twin Grakatas appear to have been inspired by a popular fan-made comic by ''Datareaper ''(who was the designer of the Kronen) involving a Grineer Lancero named Clem, who idolizes the Tenno and is seen wielding two Grakatas as his signature weapon. * The Twin Grakatas are the first weapons to occupy a different weapon slot to their default counterpart - while the single Grakata is a primary weapon, the Twin Grakatas are considered secondary weapons, and thus use pistol mods instead of rifle mods. **Due to this point as well as the weapon's stats, it also possess the highest possible ammo reserve -2,280- of all equippable weapons (barring Archwing weapons, which have an infinite reserve). *Along with the Spira, The Twin Grakatas are one of the few secondary weapons that can achieve orange critical hits, using a combination of Gambito de pistola Prime, Diana artera, and Mira hidráulica after the player manages to hit an enemy's head. This will increase the critical chance to 117%, enough for every shot to crit and cause about 17% of the shots to become orange criticals. Errores *If the player owns a Grakata Prisma the game will display it as an available material for building the Twin Grakatas, despite the fact that it cannot be selected. Historial de actualizaciones }} Véase también *Grakata, the original single version. *Clem, a character who wields the weapon. **Espectro de Clem, a deployable Espectro that is modeled after Clem and wields the Twin Grakatas. en:Twin Grakatas